Love Story: Jacob Black and Edward Cullen
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Mortal Enemies. Eternal Lovers. Jacob Black and Edward Cullen were torn apart by fate. But, fate brought them together once again. But, when Jacob gets pregnant, there comes a war. Between the sides. Who will win? Who will lose? Vampire? Or werewolf? R&R!
1. First Bitten

**A/N: Here is that long-awaited 1st chapter of this story!! I know... It took so damn long, right? Well, I was sooo busy... But, anway... I changed the story up from the trailer, so I replaced this chapter with that one... The first chapter takes place when Jacob Black first moves to Forks!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Jacob Black was the new kid in town. Moved from Los Angeles to Forks, Washington after his mom died. He felt horrible after the fact that his only parent, that he's ever known, was dead. He sighed and looked out the window of his dad Billy Black's truck. Billy was rambling on about how he was happy that Jacob was living with him. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Typical Billy. From what he could remember about the man who was in a wheelchair. Jacob was in a daze when he heard Billy call his name.

"Jake. Are you awake? I swear boy, sometimes I think you're in a whole different world." he said, looking at the russet skinned teenager. Jacob looked back at him and sighed. "I'm awake dad. I just... I don't know, can't believe that she's gone. Mom's actually gone." he said, sadly. He looked down, feeling the tears beginning to well up behind his deep brown eyes. Billy patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Jake, you're going to love it here."

"Sure, I am. What's there to enjoy? Besides of course the wildlife?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and looked back out the window. He wasn't trying to be rude, but, he wasn't willing to talk too much on the drive all the way to the town known as Forks. Where the sun only shines about once a month. A city where there are things that nobody can explain. And most of all there were werewolves. Werewolves and Vampires. Who were soon at war, or on the verge of it.

But, Jacob didn't know that much. After all, he was born away from his heritage, after his mom and Billy split, she ran off pregnant with Jake. So he was born and raised in Los Angeles, with the exception of summer vacations. As he looked out the window, he secretly hoped that they would reach the city limits of Forks soon. He couldn't handle this. His dad talking all the way to the house. To his new house.

"Alright. We're here kiddo."

Jacob stretched and looked out the window, his eyes widened as he saw the house, and it was close to La Push beach. He jumped out of the car and looked at Billy. "So, this is where you live now, dad? I gotta say, it's not much, but, it is pretty freaking awesome!" he exclaimed. Billy grinned widely, and pushed open the door. As Jacob was grabbing some of his stuff, he saw something. Glittering. Off the cliffs of the woods. But, that was impossible.

But, he was soon to find out that nothing is impossible in Forks, Washington.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake. You coming?" Billy asked me. I looked back at him, that glittering getting the best of me. "You just go ahead. I think I'll go hiking for a bit. You know, get the feel of things around here." I said, running towards the wooded area, between my house and the entrance to the forest. I could hear Billy shouting 'Be back before it's dark.' all I could do was nod my head. As I followed the glittering. That beautiful glittering.

As I got closer, the glittering got brighter. I stopped when I reached the top of the woods. And then I saw... him. His beautiful liquid Topaz eyes looking back at me. It was hard to breathe. So hard to breathe. I couldn't quite catch my breath. I took a step back as he moved toward me. "What are you doing up here?" he asked, his eyes meeting mine again. 'Come on you idiot. Talk. He's waiting.' I thought to myself.

The beautiful stranger stood there looking at me. His Topaz eyes never leaving mine, as a crooked smile appeared across his lips. "You don't have to talk. I'm sorry. How rude of me. My name's Edward. Edward Cullen. And you would be who?" he asked, that crooked smile playing across his lips again. Oh how I absolutely hated him right now. Those eyes, that crooked smile. I didn't know what he was. Or why his skin glittered. But, I had to say something.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"I'm Jacob Black." I heard the russet-skinned boy say, lowly. I smirked. He was shy, I could tell. He was also new. And... a Black? I growled and stepped back. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him. I didn't want any trouble with him. After all, his father was the leader of the Quileute tribe. The chief. And he was the one that we had the treaty with. Jacob, the werewolf, I assumed, looked heartbroken.

"Well, I-- uh-- saw something glittering from the woods."

Had I really been that sparkling? I looked at him and shook my head. "You really shouldn't be here. You should just head home." I said, not meaning to sound so cruel. I just didn't want to make this one mistake of being friends with a Black. Especially, this Black. I could see his eyes already beginning to tear over. Suddenly, as if pushed, he began to kiss me. And the worst thing? I began to kiss back.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Before he could hurt my feelings anymore, I pressed my lips against his. And he was kissing me back! Oh my god! I couldn't believe it. He pressed me against the tree and broke the kiss, stepping away, still pinning me. "We can't do this! You're a Black! I'm a Cullen! Our families are mortal enemies!" he said. At this I raised an eyebrow. "What... the... hell... are you... talking about?" I asked, feeling the rage building up. I stared into his eyes. "I am literally confused." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of the chapter... I hope you liked it kiddies!!! Review and tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Twice Shy

**A/N: Yayyy! I am back to writing this story! I just suddenly got inspired! I am sooo happy with the way this turned out! Next chapter is going to take a while cause I am in college, and trying to find a job, so, I am very busy! But, I'll try to write a little bit more on this story each week... I promise! So, enjoy the second chapter: Twice Shy!**

**Edward's POV**

After the kiss, I left for home. I couldn't believe that I kissed a Black. My lips still felt warm from where his lips touched mine, and I couldn't get him out of my mind. Why was that wolf so damn addictive? As I walked into the living room, my family looked at me and I sat down with them, and picked up a book. How long must that go on? I sighed and tried to concentrate, but, that scene in the woods played over and over in my head. I had to see the wolf again. What was wrong with me? Was it really fate that was bringing us together?

I highly doubted that. I stood and stretched, and headed up the stairs, which my family didn't ask where I was going. They were used to me running back and forth between the woods and the house. I liked the privacy.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I paced the floor, I was wanting to jump out of the window and go see Edward. I had so many questions about what he had said. He called us mortal enemies, and said that we can't be that way. What did that mean? I tried racking my brain and figuring out what he meant when he called us mortal enemies. That's when I heard the window open slightly and before I turned, Edward was standing right in front of me, and sitting on my bed.

"I shouldn't have been so rude. I apologize." he said, sighing.

He spoke softly, and I couldn't think of what to say. So, I sat down beside him and he stood up. "Edward, what were you talking about when you said that we were mortal enemies and that we shouldn't kiss?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I was really curious, and I couldn't help but shake. He looked at me and looked down. Before I knew it, I was standing up, and moving towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressing my lips against his once again. And to my surprise, he didn't pull back. He didn't leave the spot where we were rooted. He gripped my waist and led me back to the bed.

* * *

What was it about these two that made them such a good couple? As Edward lay in bed watching Jacob sleep, the sheet wrapped around his waist, and his head laid on Edward's lap, snoring softly, it seemed that Edward had found the one and only person he wanted to be with. How could this have happened? He didn't mean to fall in love with the russet-skinned Black. He didn't mean to make Jacob fall in love with him. If his parents had found out about this then- no. They can't know about this. Can they? Edward got out from underneath Jacob and moved toward the window. He wanted to leave the wolf and let him sleep.

He also wanted to get out of the room before Daddy Black wheeled down the hallway to see that Edward was in bed with his son. How long could he keep this up? Not much longer. There was something that was coming in the distance, he could feel it. And he wasn't going to let the young wolf get caught in the middle of it. No matter how much he had to hurt Jacob.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up the next morning, not able to feel Edward's cold skin against my cheek. And not able to feel his cold hand against my cheek. I sat up in bed and looked around. Just as I had expected, Edward was gone. And I was late for school. I rushed, getting ready for school. I refused to go to the reservation's school. Yes, I was stubborn. But, that came from my mom's side. Billy came riding up the hallway, looking in the room. "Jacob, you'd better hurry up if you're going to make it to Forks High in time." he said. I looked back at him and nodded my head, and looked down, pulling on a wife-beater and a button-down shirt, leaving the front of the shirt open.

"Okay dad. I'm not going to be late." I said, pulling out a new pair of jeans and slipped them on over basketball shorts. After all, it was cold outside. I looked over at Billy and ran my hand through my hair and moved toward the door. "I'll see you after school." I picked up my bookbag and walked out the door, mounted my motorcycle, and headed into town. The rainy and cold town, that wasn't anywhere close to La Push. Not even on it's best day. But, I figured it was the best way to socialize with people other than the tribe.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Damn Jacob. I couldn't get him out of my head. I sat in class and kept thinking about him. Hell, I even saw him in the room. Wait. That's not a hallucination. That was actually him. The russet-skin, the brown eyes, the hair. It was all him. He was really here. In the flesh, and coming over to sit next to me. He looked at me. "Hey Edward." he said, taking out his book and laying it on the table. I looked at him and nodded, acknowledging him. I couldn't ignore him. How could I ignore the boy who absolutely ruled my thoughts right now? I cleared my throat and looked at Jacob and smiled softly.

"Hi Jacob. You're not going to school at the reservation?"

* * *

Jacob and Edward were constantly being brought together by fate. They had free period together, first period together, and they left at the exact same time. What was drawing them together like a moth to a flame? Was it destiny? Edward didn't believe in destiny, just tiny little coincidences. If only they knew that this was the start of their journey. Edward couldn't help but wonder what was up with the chance meetings. It wasn't destiny, was it? Destiny couldn't exist. After all, it's not destiny that determines where you end up.

**A/N: Oooohhh... Where's this going! I bet you're wonderin! I don't know where I might take it... But, I do know that I might make them have sex in the next chapter! What do you guys say? Should they or shouldn't they? Cause I want to wait until the story delves a little deeper and leave you guys wanting more! =P...**


End file.
